The present invention generally relates to a keyboard, such as a computer keyboard, and in particular to a keyboard including a changeable decoration for enhancing the appeal of the keyboard to the general consumers.
A keyboard is one of the most commonly used input means of a computer system. Most of the computer keyboards have a thin rectangular configuration with keys or pushbuttons movably supported on a top face thereof Function keys and indicators are also formed on the top face of the keyboard but are in general separated from the regular alphanumeric keys.
The conventional keyboards suffer a common disadvantage. They are in general not very appealing to the general consumers. The conventional keyboards are designed in consideration of their functions only. Decoration was not taken into account in designing the keyboards. In the current, very competitive computer market, commercial success may reside on the appeal of a product to the general consumers. It is thus desired to enhance the appeal of a keyboard to the general consumers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard including an additional decorative device for enhancing the appeal of the keyboard to the general consumers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard having a changeable decoration for allowing a user to change different decoration for showing personal styles.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a keyboard comprising a keyboard body having an edge from which an additional portion extends. The portion has a top face on which an electroluminescence (EL) panel or a thin plate having patterns and/or figures printed thereon is placed. A transparent cover is openably attached to the portion for covering the top face and thus housing the EL panel or the thin plate. The cover may be hinged to the portion whereby it is movable between a closed position and an open position. Alternatively, the cover is releasably attached to the portion whereby the cover can be removed for replacing a new EL panel or a new thin plate having different patterns printed thereon. The EL panel or the printed thin plate serves the purpose of decoration and enhances the appeal of the keyboard to the general consumers.